


On the Fire Escape

by AbsintheMadness



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, The Tiniest Hint of Magic, slice of life-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheMadness/pseuds/AbsintheMadness
Summary: No matter how long they've been together, Roxas will never get enough of Axel.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 28





	On the Fire Escape

The only light in the room came from the streetlights outside, filtering in through threadbare curtains, and falling across a mess of discarded clothes strewn across the floor. City sounds drifted up through the open window of the bedroom. A fan overhead spun lazily, stirring the warm air around, trying to mix it with the frigid breeze that came from outside. 

Sounds drifted through the room. The mattress creaked and groaned. Skin slapped against skin, mingling with the pants and moans from the pair tangled up on sweat-dampened sheets. With loud cries they arched back before collapsing against each other, breathing heavily and murmuring words of satisfaction. 

It was rare that they both had the day off and in celebration, had spent what felt like the most of the day, and the entirety of the evening in bed, wrapped up in each other. 

When Axel had gotten them cleaned up once again, Roxas rolled over, letting an arm hang off the mattress. He groped around on the floor until his hand touched fabric and held it up. It looked like one of Axel's shirts. Perfect. He sat up, throwing his feet to the floor. 

"Where are you going, babe?" The mess of red hair on the sheets stirred, rolling towards him. 

"Smoke." He could feel Axel's eyes on him when he got to his feet, stretching up to the ceiling before sliding the shirt on. It engulfed him, falling to his knees, sending up the scent of Axel. He yanked the collar up to his nose and took a deep breath. 

"Why do you have to get dressed?" Axel was pushing up now. 

"I'm not going outside naked. It's too cold." The only reason he wasn't bothering with pants or a jacket was that he knew Axel would follow him out. Sure enough, Axel was pulling on a pair of boxers and a tank. Not even he was immune to the cold. 

Roxas climbed out the window in their living room and onto the fire escape first, feeling Axel's hand briefly slide up under his shirt to grab at his ass. 

He grabbed a cigarette from the flower pot they were stashed in while Axel climbed out. He held it up to the tiny flame that sprang up on Axel's fingertip and then brought it to his lips.

Axel's arms wound around him, drawing him back against a warm chest. He tipped his head back and blew out a long stream of smoke, catching Axel staring down at him. 

He handed the cigarette up, watching in return as Axel took a long drag before passing it back. One large hand started massaging his stomach and he sagged back. Another trail of smoke went up with a soft moan at the firm touch. 

They stood in silence, letting the sounds of the city surround them, simply enjoying each other's company.

The closer Roxas got to the end of the cigarette, the lower Axel's hand massaged. He could feel Axel's warm breath in his hair. 

He passed the cigarette back up to Axel to finish off, rocking his hips against the palm over his groin. 

"Bedroom?" Axel's breath was hot in his ear. His hand slid up Roxas’s thigh, bunching up his shirt. 

"Yes." 

It took another couple of minutes before they could pry themselves apart to climb back in the window. 

Axel led the way, giving Roxas the best view, stripping down as he went. Roxas left his borrowed shirt in the middle of the hallway. 

Axel fell onto the bed. Roxas fell on top of Axel, legs spreading to wrap down around his hips. Axel wrapped an arm around his waist, sliding him up high enough to kiss, tongue slowly tracing Roxas’s lips until he parted them. 

Roxas could spend years kissing Axel and never get enough. And without even looking, Axel reached over and slicked up his fingers, before letting his hand trail down to Roxas’s ass, pressing between cheeks. 

He moaned into Axel's mouth, arms tightening around his neck when long fingers slid in. It was hardly necessary at that point in the evening, but Roxas admittedly loved the feeling. He slid up on his knees to raise his ass into the air, trying to rock back against the fingers, but at the same time trying to stretch forward, not wanting to stop kissing Axel. 

But Axel's fingers were never enough so he broke away and Axel’s fingers slid away. He scooted back down Axel's chest until his ass rocked against Axel's cock. He pressed several long kisses to Axel's chest as he rubbed himself against it. 

Axel's hands came up to his shoulders pushing him upright and Roxas scooted a little further, reaching down between them to line Axel's cock up and hold it still until he started to slide down onto it. 

He'd lost count of how many times he'd gotten to feel Axel's cock in him. Hell, he'd lost count that night. He swore that he could never get enough of Axel’s thick cock spreading him wide open, filling him deeply, scratching that itch that only Axel seemed to be able to. 

He said he could spend years kissing Axel. He could definitely spend decades just having Axel's cock in him. Centuries being fucked. Millenia with Axel making love to him. 

He loved the way that Axel would always stay still, letting Roxas sit across him and enjoy the feeling for a minute. Large hands massaged at his thighs, his hips. And sometimes Roxas couldn't help but wonder if Axel's hands could wrap completely around his waist. 

Just sitting there was amazing, but the itch came back. The itch always came back, so he started moving, a combination of his legs and Axel's hands lifted and pulled him on and off. He shifted his hips, rotating them until the slide, the rub of thick cock inside him, scratched the itch just right. He sighed his relief, making Axel chuckle. 

"Enjoying yourself, babe?" 

Axel's hips rolled up to meet him whenever he slid back down. A thousand responses ran through his mind but the only thing he said was, "More." 

"You act like you didn't just have me before our smoke break."

"Ax…" He brought his head down to glare, but his voice was a whine, fingernails scraping across Axel's chest. "More. Now." 

"Demanding," Axel chuckled before flipping them over. Roxas was smothered for a moment as Axel's body pressed him down into the mattress. But then his legs were pulled wide over Axel's hips and his wondrous cock was sliding back into Roxas. His head dropped back to the pillow with a loud groan. 

Axel's weight shifted and a warm hand wrapped around Roxas’s cock, stroking it almost languidly as he slowly started rocking into Roxas. 

"More," Roxas scratched softly against Axel's chest. "Babe. I need…" 

Axel chuckled again, pressing his face to Roxas’s neck with an open-mouthed kiss. He shifted back, sliding nearly out before snapping his hips forward, filling Roxas in one fluid motion. 

Roxas let out a keening noise, fingers curling around Axel’s biceps. "More," he ordered. 

Axel repeated the slow quick movements a few more times before he shifted, pulling Roxas’s hips up off the bed, his thighs burned as Axel stretched his ankles up over his shoulders, and bent over him. Roxas felt like he was being bent gloriously in half as Axel thrust into him faster, harder. He let his eyes close, swearing that he saw the universe behind his eyelids, that stars exploded into life with just the right shift of hips. 

He could spend an era with his body clenching around Axel, twitching as universes became too much. He could spend eons with Axel shouting his name, cock pulsing within him, filling him to the brim with warmth. 

And Axel was always so gentle afterward, fetching whatever he could reach from the messy floor and touching Roxas so sweetly so gently. Axel sang praises of Roxas’s body, his heart, calling him things like 'love' and 'sweetheart.'

And Roxas being Roxas sang praises of Axel's cock. 

But he would tuck up against Axel when he laid back down. He would snuggle close and whisper "I love you." 

Axel's arms would always wrap around him, lips would press to his hair, and his scalp would tingle when Axel whispered, “I love you, too.” 


End file.
